


Rightful

by mneiai



Series: Season 8 Is A Mess And I'm Trying To Deal [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Mental Health Issues, Not Beta Read, canon-typical incest, spoilers for series finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: When Daenerys finally touches the throne, she has a vision of all that is to come.





	Rightful

Daenerys pulled her hand away from the throne, gasping, stumbling back. She'd seen...so many things. When Jon entered the room, she could only stare at him in horror--this was exactly what she'd seen. She knew exactly what was coming next.

"Jon," she interrupted, motioning him closer. 

He approached, tentatively, and she thought of the broken man she'd seen in the vision. She was angry, so angry, but she knew it wasn't at _him_. He was a pawn in this, he'd always just been _their_ pawn.

"My brother used to tell me stories of this throne. Of how our ancestor made it from a thousand swords of his conquered enemies."

She took his hand, once he was close enough, praying to anyone that would listen that he experienced what she did. She pulled him closer, pressing his hand against the metal.

He stiffened, eyes wide and sightless for a full minute, and then he was pulling away, panic in his expression.

"Dany, I--"

"Shh, it's okay." She walked back to him, pulling him against her body in comfort (but mindful, oh so mindful, of where his hands were, that they were empty. "They made you do it. I know they did. They're trying to destroy us, Jon, take what is rightfully ours from us. I won the throne through conquest, through blood."

That boy, that creepy, conniving boy was behind all of this. He'd planned it, every move. Hadn't it been odd, how much he was supposed to know and yet he never helped her? Never warned her of Euron's fleet, even?

 _Ice and fire,_ she thought, thinking of the smug traitors who would take and use the power she fought for. It was all about the magic with the boy--his magic was ice, killing and corrupting. Hers, hers and Jon's, it was fire, purifying fire. And the boy wanted to destroy that.

Maybe the Night King hadn't even been there enemy, maybe he'd only been seeking to destroy the boy before he could take power.

"Dany," Jon tried again, voice rasping, and she shook her head and made more soothing noises.

"I know, Jon. I know. We'll survive this, that's what we are--survivors. Only you could ever kill me and I know you won't, not now that you know the truth. They were manipulating you, twisting your thoughts around, confusing you until you didn't even know what was right or wrong." 

She could hear the words that had floated through the visions, Tyrion's voice, Arya's voice, so many it was almost overwhelming.

Jon sank to his knees, burying his face in her stomach, and she stroked her fingers through his hair. Her nephew, the last of her blood. The Starks would not take them from each other, the _Lannisters_ wouldn't take him from her. They would pay for this, for their plots.

Her Unsullied were right outside and she called for them. They thought nothing odd of the position they were in, of Jon pressed against her, sobbing. Tyrion was to be killed immediately, as were many of the other traitors. 

She knew they would not be able to catch Bran Stark, she would have to. She carefully pulled away from Jon, instructing another soldier to find him a place to sleep--she was unsure when the last time either of them had slept, but while she couldn't rest, she would rather he wasn't around for what was to come.

Drogon was already there, ready for her, and she gave a feral grin. This was her land, now, the kingdoms would bow to her. And if they didn't, she would give them fire and blood.


End file.
